The Lesson They'll Never Forget
by The Cheshire Kat
Summary: Andrea moves from the streets of New York to the Xavier institute. A plot gone wrong lands her and Gambit in another dimension, with no way to contact the X-Men. Can they put aside their differences if it means life and death?
1. Let the Games Begin

Andrea Faulk smiled as she stared at the gate to the Xavier institute. She could see the mammoth mansion located behind the steel doors and walked to stand right in front of them. She looked around to see if there was a call box or something, but at that moment the gaits opened. She smiled wryly as she thought of Professor Xavier- she knew he knew she was there. She enjoyed the short walked down the path, and didn't miss the gun turrets hidden behind bushes. She faintly heard the sound of a camera lens focusing and she waved cheerfully at it. No use in pretending she didn't see it- they were all probably watching her. Despite her optimistic attitude and excitement at this moment, Andrea didn't come from one of the more affluent families, like she knew some of the kids did. She had, till now, been living on the streets of New York City and was more than happy to give that life up. The sun shone brightly and only a few fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. Summer was in full bloom and Andrea had to commend whoever did the landscaping- it was gorgeous. There were riots of color everywhere, and hummingbirds buzzed merrily along. Pastoral and idyllic- a great permanent vacation spot. Her short walk ended and she was now staring at the large mansion doors. Again, there was no doorbell, and like before they just seemed to open. She walked in and heard Professor Xavier's calm voice to her right. She turned to face him ad stuck her hand out.  
  
"Morning, Professor Xavier" she greeted him, respectfully yet informally.  
  
"Good morning. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great. I'm glad to finally be here." Andrea smiled.  
  
"So am I. Now, Scott will show you to your room- which you'll hare with Rogue- and give you a tour." Just as the professor said Scott's name, he appeared from around the corner.  
  
"You wanted me, Professor" he inquired, noticing the new girl.  
  
"Would you show Andrea to her room and give hear a tour" he inquired, both of them knowing that it was not in Scott's nature to say to the Professor.  
  
"Sure. No Problem" Scott smiled and the Professor took his leave of the two teens.  
  
"Andrea Faulk" she said, sticking out her hand again and smiling.  
  
"Scott Sommers, tour guide" the red head joked and started to walk down he corridor he had come from. He knocked on one of the at least 10 doors in this hallway and a muffled  
  
"What?" could be heard from the inside.  
  
"Hey Rogue, it me. I brought your new roommate"  
  
"Come in" they heard and Scoot opened the door. The room was in shambles and Rogue's backside could be seen sticking out of the closet. Andrea stifled a laugh, which just made her snort. Rogue turned around and glared daggers at the new girl. Andrea gave a smile and apologized. Rogue smiled back, but it was obvious she was in distress.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked, sensing a problem.  
  
"I can't find my history notes. My exam is in three days" she said, Andrea thinking she looked close to crying. Scott knew she wouldn't cry, but she was obviiouslt distressed and as resident big brother he felt he had to help.  
  
"After I give Andrea the tour I'll come back and help, if you want"  
  
"Me, too" Andrea added  
  
"That's okay- you don't want to be looking for my stupid notes"  
  
"Really- its not a problem. I'll help you clean, too. Then I can unpack."  
  
"Well, thanks" Rogue said, obviously impressed at this girls genuine niceness, the likes of which she had only seen in Jean. Andrea and Scoot took their leave of Rogue to continue their tour. The first stop was the kitchen, and Andrea was glad to see this place wasn't a health food store. There was soda and candy- the works. Andrea looked at the bag of M&Ms and swore to get into them later that night. Scott noticed how intently Andrea was staring at the aforementioned candy and handed her the bag.  
  
"A present" he smiled and it was all Andrea could do not to hug him. No one had ever just -given- her anything, and it was nice being in a place where she might be able to feel safe. The tour continued, Andrea munching on candy, to the rec room. There was a TV, a foosball table, and a ping pong table. The TV was a nice flat screen with a DVD player attached. She looked it up and down appreciatively, knowing exactly how much it was worth on the street.  
  
"I take it you don't have a laptop" Scott said, moving through the rec room and onto the next.  
  
"Uh- no" she said, embarrassed. She knew some of these kids might be loaded- but their own laptops?  
  
"The Professor will have one here by tomorrow for you, I think" Andrea almost dropped the M and Ms.  
  
"A laptop. For me?" she asked. Scott stopped walking and turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah- all students get one. It's a necessity. With all the schoolwork that has to be done and the number of people here, it doesn't make much sense to have community computers." Scott said, not liking the way he sounded like a rich brat. Wherever this girl had come from, she was obviously poor. Scott squashed the pang of guilt- it wasn't his fault. Hell, he didn't even have any parents- he wondered if she did. He then realized that he knew nothing about her. He decided to amend that.  
  
"So- where are you from?"  
  
"New York City" she responded, not liking the personal questions.  
  
"Do your parents live there?" Scott asked, wanting to be polite.  
  
"They're- uh- in San Francisco" Andrea lied, not wanting to admit that she had no clue where her parents were.  
  
"Mine died years ago- I kinda grew up here" he smiled, a combination of sheepish and sadness. It was adorable. He turned to walk on and Andrea had a sudden urge to tell him the truth.  
  
"I have no clue where my parents are, or if they're alive. I'm sorry I lied" she added quickly, "but I'm just...embarrassed, I guess"  
  
"You don't need to be embarrassed about anything here." Scott said comfortingly, "you'll see. Its dinnertime- you'll get to meet everyone."  
  
It was a Thursday, the one night of the week when the kids were required to sit at the huge dining table and eat together. Andrea heard the chatter and slowed her walk- she was defiantly a little freaked out. She took a deep breath and Scoot gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"You bet" she said, more calmly than she felt. The red head opened the door and led the way in. Everyone turned to look at the pair, and Andrea knew all eyes were on her. She smiled and gave a small 'hi'.  
  
"Everyone" Scoot started, wanting to take care of the introductions, "This is Andrea Faulk. She's our new student." He added totally unnecessarily. Scoot pointed to one end of the table.  
  
"That's Professor Munroe, Logan, Professor McCoy, Evan Daniels, Remy LeBeau, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Jubilation Lee, Bobby Drake, Amara, and Rogue." Each smiled and waved as their name was called, and Andrea was less nervous. They seemed nice. Scott moved to one of the chairs and motioned for Andrea to sit. She did and looked at all the food on the table. She was starving- not having eaten all day- and dug in. If anyone noticed her eating habits, no one said anything.  
  
~*~ Several Weeks later ~*~  
  
Andrea had gotten used to life at the Institute pretty quick, and she finally had a normal life. She went to school, did chores, and even started training with the X Men. Her powers were definitely cool, and she couldn't imagine living without them. Everyone quickly realized that with training she would be able to outstrip most of them, even some of the adults. Her ability was to manipulate molecules and energy- any energy. Everyone recalled Physics and the principal that everything is, somehow or another, made of energy. She could shape shift, mind read, and move objects without touching them, and more once her powers evolved. She enjoyed sitting on the lawn at night and playing with beams of light. She could make them dance, sing, and even write with them. This earned her the nickname 'Moonbeam'. There was only one person who could mar her current happiness, and that person was Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. His cockiness was not at all endearing to Andrea and she tended to stay away from him. He seemed to think he was God's gift to women, and Andrea had had enough of guys who thought that 'no' meant 'yes' and 'go away' meant 'Take me, I'm yours'. He had made a couple of unsuccessful passes at her, and she could brush them off easily enough, but it was obvious he wasn't getting the hint. He would start getting mad soon, Andrea knew, and then they'd have a -real- problem. Andrea sighed as she finished the last of her Physics homework and packed it away. She turned to leave the room and groaned when she saw Remy framed in the doorway, lounging to one side. There was no other way out of the room, if you didn't count the windows, so Andrea walked up to Remy.  
  
" 'scuse me" he smiled, shifting her beg to the other shoulder. Remy didn't move, he just looked her up and down. He gave an appreciative wolf whistle, which made Andrea's blood boil.  
  
"Move or I'll make you" she smiled sweetly, longing to tell him she'd rip his over excitable testicles off. Remy just raised one eyebrow and Andrea shrugged.  
  
"You're funeral" she said sweetly and stuck her hand out in front of her, palm outwards. Remy was soon lifted off the ground but he calmly took out his metal pole and lifted Andrea's chin up.  
  
"Put me down, cherie. This is the only time I'll ask nicely." Andrea snorted laughter and Remy, to his horror, noticed his pole melting. Andrea truly laughed this time and melted Remy's shades right off his face. He cursed in French and glared at her. She gave him a cocky wink and tossed him onto the couch.  
  
"Like I said, it's you're funeral." She smirked and skipped out the door. It had been one of the only times she'd ever used her powers to stop guys from pawing at her- and it felt good. She fell into a deep sleep that night, her mind completely emptying.  
  
~*~ Somewhere in a cave far far away ~*~  
  
Strange muttering id heard from the outside of the cave, and people swear it's the wind. But its not.  
  
The mutant smiled as she thought about her latest bit of information. She had finally found the threat to her power, the one person who could stop her. She smiled evilly as she cast her spell, weaving the magick that could lead to the ruin of all.  
  
~*~ Back at the Institute ~*~  
  
Andrea smiled as she got into Scott's red convertible. They got to take turns as to who got to drive with Scott, and Andrea had no idea who the other person was. Andrea nearly gasped when she turned to see Gambit opening the car door and sliding in next to her. He purposefully spread his knees apart so his would touch Andrea's and she just smiled. All through the car ride to school Andrea was silent, and when they got out she had an impish smile on her face. She blew a kiss at Remy and walked to her Fourth period class.  
  
Andrea was not surprised when Remy cornered her at lunch. He threw his jacket at her and she effortlessly knocked it aside.  
  
"Problem?" she smiled innocently, enjoying the Cajun's rage.  
  
"You!" he yelled and started yelling in French. Andrea glanced at the jacket lying on the floor and saw that it still said "I am a LOSER" on the back. Remy started backing Andrea into a corner, which was a bad mistake. But his even worse mistake was to grab her wrist. He could feel the pressure on his throat, making it close. Andrea squeezed even harder when he lunged towards her, mouthing unintelligible curses.  
  
Andrea was about to let Remy go when she felt sharp pain all over her body. It was so bad it made her let go of Remy, but she could tell he was in pain, too. She couldn't see anything, but Remy was still cursing fluently. The pain finally stopped, but the lack of pressure caused all the blood to rush to Andrea's head, letting her slip into sweet, silky, oblivion.  
  
Andrea groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. Sunlight was pouring in and it made her throbbing head hurt worse. As she came to and got more of her feeling back, she felt sick. She elt like she had the worse case of the flu ever and didn't want to exist anymore. She painfully pulled herself up into a sitting position and decided to puzzle out why she was wearing a skirt later. She looked around for Remy and gasped when she saw where she was. She was lying on a sidewalk in the middle of a city- but not an city she recognized. It looked like Casablanca or something, and the people looked like they'd come right out of a World War II exhibit. Andrea saw someone lying a few feet away from her and got up. She moved closer to the form, hoping against hope that it was Remy. She'd rather not be in this place- wherever it was- alone. The man's figure was lying so his face was covered. Andrea moved the sleeping figure's arm and gasped when she realized it was Remy- but not any Remy she'd ever seen before. He had blonde hair that was parted on the side- and it was short. Amara wondered what she must look like but put it out of her mind as she tried to wake the sleeping figure. She shoot his arm and said his name, and just when she'd almost given up hope she felt his frame jerk.  
  
"What the- " he started but cut himself short as he saw Andrea and took in his surroundings, "Where are we"  
  
"I have no idea" she said and grabbed his arm. The pair hauled themselves to their feet and looked around. Andrea took in Remy's clothes- pleated pants and a button down shirt.  
  
"My God..." she whispered. Ramy looked down at his own clothes and yelped. Andrea quickly put her hands to her ears and found she had only one set of holes- not her normal three. She lifted her shirt sleeve and looked for the tattoo that wrapped around her left upper arm, but that was gone, too.  
  
"Damnit" she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Where are we, cherie?" Gambit asked, a slight accusation in his voice  
  
"I don't know- do you have any guesses?"  
  
"P'tite, you didn't have to take Remy away to have him all to yourself" he smiled wickedly and Andrea slapped him before she knew what she was doing.  
  
"I did not do this on purpose- I'm not even sure I did it. And keep your slimy thoughts to yourself" She said hotly, withdrawing her hand.  
  
"Never- ever- hit me again, cherie" he said, a murderous look in his eyes. Andrea slapped him again, on the other cheek.  
  
"You looked a bit lopsided" she hissed, "Don't presume to tell me what to do, you arrogant asshole." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off, ignoring the pain she felt all over. She came to a little café and decided to stop there. She walked in the door and a few people gasped. She looked at her clothes- which was no different that theirs, and saw something she hadn't noticed before. A black Star of David on yellow cloth was wrapped around her right arm. Andrea backed out of the café and ran, smack into a broad chest. Luckily it was Gambit and he reached down and pulled her up. She dragged him down a dark alley and desperately pulled at the yellow badge, tears springing into her eyes.  
  
"Get it off" she whispered and she soon found Remy's hands covering hers. He quickly undid the symbol and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I know where we are" she whispered, desperately trying to calm herself. Remy took her hand and put it on his chest- right over his heartbeat. The steady thump helped Andrea calm herself.  
  
"Now, where do you think we are, mon chere?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Germany- during World War II"  
  
"C'est impossible, non?" he questioned, puzzled by the prospect of time jumping.  
  
"I don't know how...I wish the Professor was here" she almost whimpered, pressing her hand to her head. A sudden wave of dizziness caused her to start to fall- Remy scooped her up into his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let him carry her to- wherever they were going. Andrea fell asleep again, and when she did Remy started to feel his arms tingle where their skin touched.  
  
"Interesting" he murmured, sitting down by a small river in a secluded part of town. He tossed his trench coat aside and took off his shoes and socks. He pulled the sleeping Andrea onto his lap and closed his eyes.  
  
Andrea woke, not sure how long she had slept. She realized she was pillowed on Remy's chest and blushed a little. Good thing he was asleep. Andrea looked at his sleeping face, never really having studied it before. I didn't look like him, Andrea thought sadly. Andrea shifted slightly and heard Remy groan. He didn't wake up and Andrea took the opportunity to see how she had hurt him. She lifted his shirt a little and saw a huge black and blue bruise covering a good part of his left abdomen. Andrea stroked the spot and it started to disappear, fading to just a yellowish tinge on his skin.  
  
"You know, cheire, that tickles." Remy's voice made her jump a little. She looked to see if he was being nice or coy, and his eyes were smiling. Andrea unconsciously smiled back.  
  
"I was just healing it- it looked pretty bad."  
  
"Oui- it was." Remy flexed him stomach muscles, and Andrea couldn't help but notice how nicely they rippled against his skin, "Now it's much better. Thank you, cherie"  
  
Remy had noticed how her yes had followed his stomach. He smiled to himself. He'd get her yet.  
  
Remy turned to look at the water and Andrea gasped. There were blackish burns where Remy's sunglasses had been.  
  
"Oh- I'm so sorry" she whispered and gently stroked the burned spot. It, too, faded.  
  
"Cheri- it's nothing. Doesn't hurt a bit" he assured her when he saw how truly sorry she was.  
  
"Now- how do we get home?" Andrea asked, leaning back on Remy.  
  
"I have no clue" he answered truthfully, "but maybe we weren't meant to go back in time. Maybe who ever did this to you wanted to, say, kill you, but our powers had an adverse affect on that plan."  
  
"Maybe- but how does that help us get back? What if the person tries to attack again?" She sighed, being no closer to an answer than before.  
  
*~*~* Back at the Institute *~*~  
  
It was one oclock in the morning and McCoy, Logan, Ororo, and the Professor were gathered in the living room.  
  
"As you all know, Andrea and Remy have not returned yet. This is more then just breaking curfew- I fear something has happened to them. I checked Cerebro and their signals are very weak and distorted, but judging by the fact that they are both distorted in the same way, I would venture to say they are together. Their signal seems to be coming from eastern Europe, but it is hard to tell exactly where."  
  
Hank furrowed his eyebrows for a second and looked up to notice six eyes looking at him.  
  
"I think I may have an answer. You said their signal is distorted but definatley on Earth. Am I correct in that, Charles?" Charles nodded and Hank continued, "What if they are in Eastern Europe but in a different plane?"  
  
"Plane?" Logan asked, the sound merely a low rumble in his throat.  
  
"Dimension. Like an alternate universe."  
  
"Is there any way to boost Cerebro's power to make their signals more clear?" Ororo asked, concern showing on her motherly face.  
  
"There might be- but it will take time. I will monitor them and record their movements to the best of my ability and all we can do is hope they stay wherever they are." Charles admitted, looking defeated but determined.  
  
A/N: I know it seems like things are going well between the two, but Gambit's true nature will show itself soon. But, is she more to him than just a conquest? And will she truly be able to forgive him? (oops- I think I've said too much. "Forgive him for what?" you ask, but you're going to have to read to find out!) 


	2. Hey All

Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but school got me swamped and I was working all summer. I'm in college now (finally! No more APPLICATIONS!!) Anyway, this is just a little note to tell everyone to look out for more of their favorite fics coming soon (My writer's block is also gone, so my stuff won't suck anymore. Yea!!) Thank you all so much for leaving reviews even though I haven't updates in a while. Luv ya!

The one and only Cheshrie Charlie


End file.
